Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)
Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (ang. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) — amerykańsko-brytyjski film z 2009, wyreżyserowany przez Davida Yatesa, oparty na książce J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ronald Weasley. Fabuła Voldemort terroryzuje zarówno świat mugoli jak i czarodziejów, nigdzie już nie jest bezpiecznie, nawet w Hogwarcie. Harry domyśla się, iż niebezpieczeństwo znajduje się poza murami zamku. Dumbledore przygotowując się do ostatecznej bitwy, skupia swą uwagę na przygotowaniu Harry’ego do walki z Czarnym Panem, do której dojdzie prędzej czy później. Wspólnie poszukują słabego punktu Voldemorta, czegoś, co będzie kluczem, by zwiększyć szanse Harry’ego. Dyrektor rekrutuje swojego starego dobrego kolegę i przyjaciela – profesora Horacego Slughorna, który mimo, iż ceni spokój i ciszę, posiada bardzo istotne informacje. Tymczasem uczniowie stają przed nowym przeciwnikiem jakim są... hormony. Harry odkrywa w sobie coraz większy pociąg do Ginny, która jednocześnie zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia Deana Thomasa. Lavender Brown czuje, że tym jednym jedynym jest Ron, ale mimo wszystko odpuszcza sobie stosowanie takich 'prymitywnych' metod jak czekoladki Romildy Vane. Jest również zdominowana przez zazdrość Hermiona, zdeterminowana w tym co robi, by nie ukazać swych prawdziwych uczuć. Tylko jeden uczeń pozostaje powściągliwy – Draco Malfoy. Miłość wisi w powietrzu, jednak na pierwszym planie dominuje tragedia. Hogwart może już nie pozostać taki sam, jak kiedyś. Obsada Pozostałe ważniejsze postacie z książki, które nie zostały umieszczone w scenariuszu filmu: * Tom Riddle Sr * Meropa Gaunt * Morfin Gaunt * Marvolo Gaunt * Bob Ogden * Chefsiba Smith (sceny usunięte) * premier rządu Wielkiej Brytanii * Sybilla Trelawney * Jęcząca Marta * Percy Weasley Ciekawostki mały|200px|Severus Snape czyli tytułowy Książę Półkrwi. * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w Leavesden w Anglii oraz w Nowej Zelandii. * Początkowo sceny z Heleną Bonham Carter miały być kręcone w listopadzie, jednak gdy okazało się, że aktorka jest w ciąży postanowiono nakręcić je dopiero zimą. * Produkcja filmu rozpoczęła się 13 września 2007 roku, a zakończyła się 22 lipca 2008 roku, czyli nie trwała nawet roku. * W filmie ponownie usunięto postać skrzata domowego Zgredka. * Postacie takie jak Meropa Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Marvolo Gaunt, Chefsiba Smith, Jęcząca Marta, Tom Riddle Sr mieli pojawić się w filmie, ponieważ zrobiono na planie Dom Gauntów; sceny te zostały nakręcone lecz zostały usunięte, a aktorów, którzy mieli zagrać te postacie nigdy nie ujawniono. * Bill Nighy zagrał Rufusa Scrimgeoura lecz wycięto sceny z jego udziałem, Bill Nighy powtórzył swoją rolę w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza. * O rolę 16-letniego Toma Riddle'a ubiegał się ponownie Christian Coulson (odtwórca tej roli w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic) lecz reżyser stwierdził, że Christian Coulson jest za stary. * Do roli Toma Marvolo Riddle'a zatrudniono trzech aktorów (właściwie dwóch) byli nimi: ** Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (prywatnie siostrzeniec Ralpha Fiennesa, odtwórcy roli dorosłego Lorda Voldemorta), który zagrał 11-letniego Toma Riddle'a; ** Frank Dillane, który zagrał 16-letniego Toma Riddle'a; ** Michael Berendt, który zagrał 18-letniego Riddle'a (pojawia się w scenach usuniętych). * Jaskinia, w której spoczywał horkruks to po części studio i naprawdę jaskinia. * Różdżki wykonane są z gumy, a nie z drewna (choć w niektórych scenach są drewniane). * Jessie Cave pokonała ponad 7000 dziewcząt ubiegających się o rolę Lavender Brown. * Młodszego profesora Horacego Slughorna zagrał Jim Broadbent tylko przefarbowano mu włosy. * Podczas kręcenia sceny w jaskini Michaela Gambona i Daniela Radcliffe'a w niektórych ujęciach zastępowali dublerzy. * Film w ciągu pierwszych pięciu dni przyniósł dochód w wysokości 400 mln dolarów. * 24 maja 2008 roku, na 2 miesiące przed zakończeniem zdjęć do filmu, odtwórca roli Marcusa Belby, Robert Knox, został zamordowany przy wejściu do baru w londyńskiej dzielnicy Sidcup przez Karla Normana Bishopa. Zabójca został skazany na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. * W jednej ze scen widać nazwę E. M. L. Potions Co., który jest producentem eliksirów. Różnice między filmem a książką * W filmie nie ma sceny wizyty Knota oraz nowego ministra magii, Rufusa Scrimgeoura u premiera mugoli. * W filmie Snape składa wieczystą przysięgę odpowiadając na pytania Bellatriks, w książce pytania zadaje Narcyza Malfoy. * W książce profesor Albus Dumbledore dostrzega, że Horacy Slughorn nie został zabity na początku powieści, ponieważ nad jego domem nie było Mrocznego Znaku. W filmie zauważa to po tym, że krew na ścianach jest smocza, a nie ludzka. * W książce Harry'ego w pociągu (unieruchomionego wcześniej przez Dracona Malfoya zaklęciem Pełnego Porażenia Ciała - Petrificus Totalus) znajduje Nimfadora Tonks, natomiast w filmie znajduje go Luna Lovegood. * W książce kiedy Harry spędzał Boże Narodzenie w Norze, odwiedził go Minister Magii, Rufus Scrimgeour, który przyszedł tam z Percym. W filmie ministra w ogóle nie ma. * Oprócz wielu zmian fabuły zostały także dodane nowe sceny. Jedną z nich jest atak śmierciożerców na Norę i spalenie jej. Scena jednak nie ma kontynuacji, widz nie dowiaduje się, w jaki sposób udało się uratować dobytek rodziny Weasleyów. * W filmie profesor Albus Dumbledore zabrał Harry'ego do Horacego Slughorna ze stacji metra w Little Whinging. W książce dyrektor zabrał go z Privet Drive. * W książce podczas podróży do Hogwartu, Harry dostaje się do przedziału Ślizgonów przy pomocy peleryny-niewidki. W filmie używa w tym celu Proszku Natychmiastowej Ciemności. * W książce, gdy Harry dostaje się do przedziału Ślizgonów szarpie mocno drzwi, a Blaise Zabini, który chciał je zamknąć, przewrócił się na kolana Gregory'ego Goyle'a, przez co Goyle i Zabini pokłócili się. W filmie nie ma sytuacji o ich kłótni, bo Harry dostaje się do ich przedziału przy użyciu Proszku Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Wówczas Gregory i Blaise siedzieli już na swoich miejscach, patrząc na siebie spode łba. * W książce Harry oglądał w myślodsiewni sześć różnych wspomnień (Boba Ogdena, Morfina Gaunta, skrzatki Bujdki, profesora Horacego Slughorna oraz dwa profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a), natomiast w filmie oglądał tylko dwa wspomnienia (jedno profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a i jedno profesora Horacego Slughorna). W filmie Harry nie dowiedział się w ogóle o pucharze Helgi Hufflepuff ani o tym, że Lord Voldemort lubi gromadzić trofea, słynne historyczne przedmioty magiczne; profesor Albus Dumbledore nie powiedział mu też o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących Nagini i pełnienia przez nią roli horkruksa. Sceny były ważne, ponieważ te horkruksy pojawią się w siódmej części, a Harry, jak sam przyznał, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zwierzę też może być horkruksem. * W filmie nie ma profesor Sybilli Trelawney. Harry nie dowiaduje się, że to profesor Severus Snape podsłuchał przepowiednię i przekazał jej część Lordowi Voldemortowi. * W filmie nie pokazano bitwy o Hogwart, bo śmierciożercy zaraz po zamordowaniu profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a uciekają z zamku. W książce na Wieży Astronomicznej przebywa tylko Draco Malfoy (potem przybywają śmierciożercy i po chwili profesor Severus Snape), a inni śmierciożercy walczą z nauczycielami i uczniami Hogwartu. * W filmie nie jest wspomniany związek Fleur Delacour z Billem Weasleyem. * Całkowicie została usunięta scena pogrzebu profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. * W filmie Harry zużywa cały eliksir Felix Felicis, by zdobyć wspomnienie profesora Horacego Slughorna. W książce wypija on tylko trochę, a resztę przekazuje swoim przyjaciołom, by użyli go podczas bitwy. * W filmie Harry po raz pierwszy całuje Ginny w Pokoju Życzeń. W książce dzieje się to w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów podczas świętowania z okazji wygranego meczu quidditcha i zdobycia przez Gryfonów Pucharu Quidditcha. * W filmie Ginny nie kupuje Arnolda, Puszka Pigmejskiego. Jest on pokazany dopiero w połowie filmu. W książce Ginny kupuje go podczas wizyty w sklepie braci, Freda i George'a, na początku książki. * W filmie to Ginny ukrywa książkę Księcia Półkrwi, przez co Harry nie zauważa diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. W książce sam chowa podręcznik, przestawiając przy tym popiersie, na którym kładzie diadem. * W filmie profesor Horacy Slughorn pyta Rubeusa Hagrida, jak udało mu się zabić Aragoga, w książce nie popełnia tej pomyłki. * W filmie tuż przed przybyciem Dracona Malfoya na Wieżę Astronomiczną, Harry ukrywa się na rozkaz profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. Draco Malfoy pozbawia dyrektora różdżki. Po chwili przybywa reszta śmierciożerców, a Bellatriks Lestrange rozkazuje Draconowi Malfoyowi zabić profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ten jednak waha się. W tej samej chwili Harry'ego znajduje profesor Severus Snape, który gestem nakazuje mu milczenie, a następnie wychodzi z ukrycia i rzuca zaklęcie Avada Kedavra na profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. W książce zaś profesor Albus Dumbledore mówi Harry'emu by ten schował się pod pelerynę-niewidkę a po przybyciu Dracona Malfoya rzuca na Harry'ego niewerbalne zaklęcie obezwładniające, tracąc zarazem możliwość obrony przed Draconem Malfoyem, który zaklęciem pozbawia go różdżki. Harry patrzy na zaistniałą sytuację, nie mogąc się ruszyć. * W filmie nie dowiadujemy się, że Harry odziedziczył po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, Syriuszu, skrzata domowego - Stworka oraz domu. * W tej części wyraźnie widać, że po śmierci profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a, jego różdżka leży na biurku w gabinecie dyrektora szkoły. A w następnym tomie oraz filmie Lord Voldemort wyjął tę różdżkę z grobu profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. * W książce Nimfadora Tonks i Remus Lupin zostają parą po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. W filmie możemy usłyszeć, jak w Boże Narodzenie Nimfadora zwraca się do Remusa „skarbie”, co może sugerować, że już wtedy byli parą. * W filmie profesor Albus Dumbledore mówi, że horkruksem mogą być zwykłe przedmioty, choćby pierścień czy dziennik. W książce jednak wyraźnie zaznacza, że Voldemort nieprzypadkowo wybrał horkruksy; nie pozwoliłby, żeby cząstki jego cennej duszy były umieszczone w bezwartościowych przedmiotach. * W filmie podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają o zerwaniu Rona z Lavender Brown. Stwierdzają, że wygląda ona dziwnie i oglądają się za siebie, aby ją zobaczyć. Lavender również była w Gryffindorze, więc powinna siedzieć przy tym samym stole, co Potter, Weasley i Granger. * W filmie pojawia się postać Alys, której nie ma w książce. * W filmie pojawia się mugolski pracownik biura, o którym nie ma mowy w książce. W jego rolę wcielił się David Hankinson. Filmy Plik:Zwiastun PL Napisy Kategoria:Filmy de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) es:Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (película) et:Harry Potter ja Segavereline Prints (film) fi:Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi (elokuva) fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス (映画) nl:Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм)